


Be More Gay

by FandomTrash_ForLife



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, F/F, Gay Characters, Gay Sex, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Script Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash_ForLife/pseuds/FandomTrash_ForLife
Summary: basically a version of the Be More Chill script, based off an idea from a script reading where it was just gayer, so here you go 100% more gayer





	1. More Than Survive

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my beautiful friend Window from amino with helping me with this,  
> feel free to use this script as long as you get permission from me.

(the scene starts with JEREMY sitting at his desk waiting for something to load)

JEREMY  
C-C-C-C’MON, C-C-C-C’MON, GO GO  
C-C-C-C’MON, C-C-C-C’MON, GO GO  
I'M WAITING FOR MY PORNO TO LOAD  
MY BRAIN IS GONNA FRIKKIN EXPLODE  
AND NOW OF COURSE IT'S TIME TO HIT THE ROAD  
WHICH MEANS I'LL BE UNCOMFORTABLE ALL DAY  
BUT THAT REALLY ISN'T SUCH A CHANGE  
IF I'M NOT FEELING WEIRD OR SUPER STRANGE  
MY LIFE WOULD BE IN UTTER DISARRAY  
CUZ FREAKING OUT IS MY OK  
GOOD MORNING, TIME TO START THE DAY  
C-C-C-C’MON, C-C-C-C’MON, GO GO  
C-C-C-C’MON, C-C-C-C’MON, GO GO  
(JEREMY bolts from the room and enters the bathroom. He looks at himself in the  
mirror. Lifts up his shirt to check for muscles. His DAD enters.)

JEREMY  
Dad! Haven’t you heard of privacy?

JEREMY’S DAD  
We’re all men in this house. Pretend we’re in the army.

JEREMY  
Just... When I get home... Please have pants on. Okay?  
JEREMY’S DAD

Ten-hut.  
(JEREMY heads outside.)

JEREMY  
NOW SHOULD I TAKE THE BUS OR WALK INSTEAD?  
I FEEL MY STOMACH FILLING UP WITH DREAD  
WHEN I GET NERVOUS MY WHOLE FACE GOES RED  
DUDE, WEIGH THE OPTIONS CALMLY AND BE STILL  
A JUNIOR ON THE BUS IS KILLER WEAK  
BUT IF I WALK WHEN I ARRIVE I'M GONNA STRAIGHT-UP REEK  
AND MY BOXERS WILL BE BUNCHY AND MY PITS WILL LEAK  
OH, GAH, I WISH I HAD THE SKILL  
TO JUST BE FINE AND COOL AND CHILL  
(Perhaps we see JEREMY on the bus, heading to school.)  
I DON'T WANT TO BE A HERO  
JUST WANNA STAY IN THE LINE  
I'LL NEVER BE A ROB DENIRO  
FOR ME, JOE PESCI IS FINE  
AND SO I FOLLOW MY OWN RULES  
AND I USE THEM AS MY TOOLS  
TO STAY ALIVE  
I DON'T WANT TO BE SPECIAL, NO NO  
I JUST WANNA SURVIVE  
(JEREMY arrives at school. Students buzz around and sing along with him.)

JEREMY, STUDENTS  
C-C-C-C’MON, C-C-C-C’MON, GO GO  
C-C-C-C’MON, C-C-C-C’MON, GO GO  
(JEREMY goes to his locker, where CHLOE and BROOKE gossip, JENNA ROLAN  
trying to wedge her way in.)

CHLOE  
So Jenna Rolan said Maddox was all, “I’ll only have sex with you if you beat me  
at pool.” And then he lost at pool. Deliberately!

BROOKE  
That is so awesome.

CHLOE  
Brooke!

BROOKE  
I mean slutty!

JENNA ROLAN  
(to Brooke) And then Maddox was all—

 

CHLOE  
I’m telling this story, Jenna!  
(CHLOE sees JEREMY, and steers the girls away, whispering)

CHLOE  
Oh my god, he was like, getting off on that...  
(JEREMY runs into RICH.)

RICH  
Yo, don’t touch me, tall-ass!

JEREMY  
Sorry, I was just... trying to get to my...  
(RICH turns him against a locker and writes something on his backpack with a marker.)

RICH  
You wash that off, you’re dead.  
(JAKE DILLINGER enters.)  
Jakey D! What’s the story with Maddox?

JAKE  
I shouldn’t say. (Beat.) But it’s a good thing I rock at pool.  
(The two go off together. JEREMY waits until they’re gone before turning around.)

JEREMY  
I NAVIGATE THE DANGEROUS HALL  
FOCUS ON A POSTER THERE ON THE WALL  
AVOIDING ANY EYE CONTACT AT ALL  
AND TRYING HARD TO REMAIN UNSEEN  
THE POSTER’S CLOSER NOW, AND WHAT DOES IT SAY?  
IT’S A SIGN-UP FOR THE AFTER SCHOOL PLAY  
IT’S A SIGN-UP SHEET FOR GETTING CALLED GAY  
AND THAT’S NOT WHAT I NEED RIGHT NOW, AND SCENE  
I HANG A LEFT AND THERE’S  
(We see MICHAEL for the first time. Perhaps she’s drinking water from a fountain.  
JEREMY is transfixed)

MICHAEL  
MICHAEL  
MICHAEL  
MELL  
MICHAEL—

CHRISTINE  
hey bud...  
(JEREMY snaps out of his hypnotic moment.)

JEREMY  
Yeah?

CHRISTINE  
I think someone wrote “BOYF” on your backpack?  
(JEREMY looks at his backpack. Indeed, we see Rich wrote the letters “B-O-Y-F”.)

JEREMY  
Oh.. thanks Christine...  
(JEREMY sees MICHAEL coming through the hallway. This causes JEREMY to bolt. 

JEREMY  
OH THAT WAS SMOOTH, YEAH THAT WAS SUPER PIMP  
MY MACK DADDY GAME COULDN’T BE MORE LIMP  
NO TIME TO WALLOW, NO, INSTEAD  
JUST CLEAR YOUR BRAIN AND MOVE AHEAD  
ACCEPT THAT YOU’RE ONE OF THOSE GUYS  
WHO’LL BE A VIRGIN ‘TILL HE DIES  
I DON’T WANT TO BE A BALLER  
JUST WANT SOME SKILLS TO COUNT ON  
IF MY NUTS WERE ANY SMALLER  
THEY WOULD BE TOTALLY GONE  
IF I CONTINUE AT THIS RATE  
THE ONLY THING I’LL EVER DATE  
IS MY MACBOOKPRO HARD DRIVE  
I DON’T WANNA TO BE CLOONEY, NO NO  
I JUST WANNA SURVIVE  
(JEREMY runs into CHRISTINE at lunch.)

JEREMY  
Christine!

CHRISTINE  
JEREMY, MY BUDDY, HOW’S IT GOING,  
LUNCH IS ROLLIN’ HAD MY COOKIES GOT MY SALAD AND MORE. THE TYPE’S ITALIANO AND I'M FEELIN’ KINDA SADDO, CUZ THE LUNCH LADY DIDN’T GIVE ME ANY MORE–

JEREMY  
You’re listening to musicals again, aren’t you?

CHRISTINE  
OH! I’M LISTENING TO MUSIC, AND I FEEL LIKE IMMA LOSE IT  
AND WE’RE ALMOST AT THE END OF THE SONG  
YEAH, THAT WAS THE END, NOW TELL ME FRIEND,  
HOW WAS CLASS, YOU LOOK LIKE ASS, WHAT’S WRONG?  
(JEREMY shows him his backpack.)  
JEREMY  
“BOYF”, what does that even  
(Michael comes and sits down with the two, since they're all friends. He then shows his backpack to have the letters R-I-E-N-D-S)  
I hate this school. (JEREMY leans over to CHRISTINE and whispers something to her.) I wrote Michael a letter, telling him how I feel.

CHRISTINE  
That’s progress!

JEREMY  
I tore it up and flushed it. (off CHRISTINE ) That’s still progress.

CHRISTINE  
It's all good.

MICHAEL  
I saw, on Discovery, that humanity has stopped evolving.

JEREMY  
That’s good?

MICHAEL  
Evolution’s survival of the fittest, right? But now, because of technology...you  
don’t have to be strong to survive. Which means there’s never been a better time  
in history to be a loser! (Michael gets up with his hands in his pockets and walks to the school play sign-up sheet)

JEREMY  
Oh my god! Look! He's signing up for the play.  
MICHAEL 

BOTH

MICHAEL  
MICHAEL  
MELL  
MICHAEL  
MICHAEL 

EVERYONE

MICHAEL MELL  
MICHAEL MELL  
(JEREMY slow motion walks to the sign-up sheet.)  
JEREMY  
I FEEL MY BODY GET UP FROM THE CHAIR  
I SEE MY CONVERSE WALKING OVER THERE  
I TAKE A SHAKY BREATH AND I PREPARE  
WHO CARES IF PEOPLE THINK I’M LAME  
MICHEAL SIGNED, I’LL DO THE SAME  
I GRAB THE PEN, I WRITE MY NAME  
(As soon as he signs, RICH shouts out:)

RICH  
Gay! Hahaha!  
(People laugh and exit. CHLOE: “I like gay people.”)

JEREMY  
I’M NEVER GONNA BE THE COOL GUY  
I’M MORE THE ONE WHO’S LEFT OUT  
OF ALL THE CHARACTERS AT SCHOOL  
I AM NOT THE ONE WHO THE STORY’S ABOUT  
WHY CAN’T SOMEONE JUST HELP ME OUT  
AND TEACH ME HOW TO THRIVE  
HELP ME TO MORE THAN SURVIVE  
MORE THAN SURVIVE  
MORE THAN SURVIVE  
(EVERYONE joins in, as the general hustle of school commences and JEREMY moves  
through the rest of his day.)  
IF THIS WAS AN APOCALYPSE  
I WOULD NOT NEED ANY TIPS  
IN HOW TO STAY ALIVE  
BUT SINCE THE ZOMBIE ARMY’S YET TO DESCEND  
AND THE PERIOD IS GOING TO END  
I’M JUST TRYING MY BEST  
TO PASS THE TEST  
AND SURVIVE  
SURVIVE

EVERYONE  
C-C-C-C’MON, C-C-C-C’MON, GO GO  
C-C-C-C’MON, C-C-C-C’MON, GO GO  
C-C-C-C’MON, C-C-C-C’MON, GO GO  
GO GO GO GO  
GO GO GO GO  
GO GO GO GO


	2. Scene two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay vibes and my beautiful hold Christine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Heere comes chapter two Rolan in.

SCENE TWO

(By the end of the song, JEREMY has landed outside play practice with MICHAEL. He  
hesitates, then decides not to go in.)

JEREMY

I guess evolution’s not for everyone.

CHRISTINE 

You don’t have to do this. Of course, I’ll mock you forever if you don’t.

(JEREMY pumps himself up.)

JEREMY

C-C-C-C’MON, C-C-C-C’MON, GO GO  
C-C-C-C’MON, C-C-C-C’MON, GO—

(CHRISTINE and JEREMY enter... to find MICHAEL.)

Yo!

MICHAEL 

Yo.

JEREMY

Is this where you meet for the play?

MICHAEL

Of course dumbass! Wait, when did Christine sign up?

JEREMY

(He stands there awkwardly for a beat.)

CHRISTINE

Are you okay Jeremy…. anyway I signed up a week ago. 

JEREMY

(barely verbal) hmm?.

CHRISTINE

You seem nervous.. (CHRISTINE pulls JEREMY off to the side)  
Get it together...

JEREMY

No, I always (realizes this is dumb but commits to saying it anyway) sweat this much...

CHRISTINE

(off JEREMY) 

JEREMY

(realizes)

CHRISTINE

 

Wow.. you need help

JEREMY

Please do

CHRISTINE

Cool it

JEREMY

Got it.

MICHAEL

Why'd you sign up a week in advance anyway?

CHRISTINE

Well, (Beat, she smiles) because–

“I Love Play Rehearsal”

I LOVE PLAY REHEARSAL  
BECAUSE IT’S THE BEST  
BECAUSE IT IS FUN  
I LOVE PLAY REHEARSAL  
AND I GET DEPRESSED  
AS SOON AS IT’S DONE  
BUT NOT DEPRESSED AS IN, LIKE, “KILL YOURSELF” DEPRESSED  
NO, I’M NOT INTO SELF HARM  
DUDE, I SWEAR, HERE, CHECK MY ARM  
SEE, I JUST USED THE WORD TO EMPHASIZE A POINT  
TO SHOW THE PASSION THAT I’VE GOT  
I AM PASSIONATE A LOT  
AND I HAVE MAD GIGANTIC FEELINGS  
RAD AND FRANTIC FEELINGS  
ABOUT MOST EVERYTHING  
LIKE GUN CONTROL, LIKE SPRING  
LIKE IF I’M LIVING UP TO ALL I’M MEANT TO BE  
I ALSO HAVE A TOUCH OF ADD  
WHERE WAS I?, OH, RIGHT  
I LOVE PLAY REHEARSAL  
CUZ YOU ARE EQUIPPED  
WITH DIRECTIONS AND TEXT  
LIFE IS EASY IN REHEARSAL  
YOU FOLLOW A SCRIPT  
SO YOU KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT  
ANYHOO, THE POINT THAT I’M GETTING TO IS  
SOMETIMES LIFE CAN’T WORK OUT IN THE WAY  
IT WORKS OUT IN THE PLAY  
LIKE THE ONLY TIME I GET TO BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION  
IS WHEN I’M JULIET OR BLANCHE DUBOIS AND CAN I MENTION

...that was really one of my best roles, did you see that? Well of course you did i made you sign up that year. I was incredibly commanding, I think. It made me feel like there just aren’t strong roles for women in theater these days, particularly high school theater, do you find that? Because I totally find that—

AND NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY  
IT’S IMPOSSIBLE TO NARROW DOWN THE MANY REASONS WHY  
I LOVE PLAY REHEARSAL  
I HAPPINESS CRY  
WHENEVER IT STARTS  
IT'S JUST SO UNIVERSAL  
GETTING TO TRY  
PLAYING SO MANY PARTS  
MOST HUMANS DO ONE THING FOR ALL OF THEIR LIVES  
THE THOUGHT OF THAT GIVES ME HIVES  
I’VE GOT SO MANY INTERESTS I WANT TO PURSUE 

JEREMYl

Really?

CHRISTINE

There’s also a part of me that wants to do this. (CHRISTINE makes a crazy,  
goblin freak-out noise!) So I did it!

JEREMY

Uh.

CHRISTINE

BACK TO PLAY REHEARSAL  
MY BRAIN IS LIKE BZZZZ  
MY HEART IS LIKE WOW  
BECAUSE WE’RE HERE AT PLAY REHEARSAL  
AND IT’S STARTING  
WE’RE STARTING  
IT’S STARTING  
SOON  
OOO

JEREMY

Where is everyone?

CHRISTINE

We’ve been slipping in membership lately. I guess it’s just the three of us—

(JAKE, RICH, BROOKE, JENNA, and CHLOE enter in a flurry of noise: “Woo-hoo!”  
“Let’s start this party!” “Has this theater always been here?”)

JEREMY

Aw, gah!

(MR. REYES enters.)

MR. REYES

Oh thank god, the popular students have arrived, because the rest of you are bitches. Hellooooo, everyone! My name  
is Mr. Reyes. You may recognize me from Drama Class, or my full-time job, at  
the Hobby Lobby, no I'm not a furry. (off their reaction, genuinely moved) Thank you. I’ve been  
dreaming of the day I get to stage William Shakespeare’s classic “A Midsummer  
Night’s Dream”—

CHRISTINE

YES!

MR. REYES

And today, that dream dies.

CHRISTINE

What?

MR. REYES

And is reborn! Just... slightly mutated. The school has informed me that, unless I  
increase our popularity, our funds will be diverted. To the Frisbee Golf Team.  
Which is why our production will be set, not in a pastoral forest, but a post-  
apocalyptic future. Instead of frolicking with fairies, there will be fleeing. From  
zombies.

CHRISTINE

Don’t you care about Shakespeare?

MR. REYES

I shouldn't say this because you're a Hamilton fan but, the man is dead. Let it go. We will now take a five-minute break so I can eat a  
Hot Pocket.

(The POPULAR KIDS follow him out, in a flurry of noise similar to their entrance:  
JAKE: “Woo hoo!” RICH: “Theatre is easy, yo!” MR. REYES, to BROOKE: “So  
what’s the story with Jake and Madeline?” JAKE shrugs him off and walks up to RICH)

JAKE

Hey. You were in that play last year.

RICH

You mean Roman & Juliet?

JAKE

Yeah, you were that guy who died!

RICH

You mean Romeo?

JAKE

Yeah! That was depressing.

RICH

Thanks...

JAKE

But...you were good!

RICH

Thanks...

JAKE

Cool... Can I say something stupid? When I saw you die in the play last year...  
That was like the saddest I’d felt in a long time. It was like everything in my life,  
all the pressure I feel to be the best, at everything, all the time... Suddenly felt so  
small. And then, when you got up at the end for your victory dance...

RICH

Bow, it’s called a bow.

JAKE

Right! I remember thinking, “I’m glad that guy’s not dead...before I ever got the  
chance to know him Correctly.” Stupid, right?

(RICH stares at him.)

RICH

That’s... not stupid at all.

JAKE

Cool. Hey, a bunch of us are going out after practice today. You should join.  
“Parting is such sweet”...

RICH

Sorrow?

JAKE

Whatever. (he spots JEREMY) Hey, dude. Someone wrote BOYF on your  
backpack.

(JAKE exits. JEREMY tries to resume his game.)

JEREMY

So, I heard this thing about Mr. Reyes having this weird hair kink thing

MICHAEL 

I’m sorry, Jeremy. Did you say something?

(MICHAEL turns from talking to JENNA to look at JEREMY) 

JEREMY

Forget it.

ONCE AGAIN THERE’S BEEN A TAKE DOWN  
BUT I GUESS IT COULD HAVE GONE WORSE  
AT LEAST I DIDN’T HAVE A BREAKDOWN  
THEN HAVE TO GO TO THE NURSE  
I DON’T WANNA BE SPECIAL  
DON’T EVEN NEED TO SURVIVE  
I JUST WANT TO KNOW THAT CHRISTINE  
IS AWARE I’M ALIVE


	3. SQUIPPP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooooooooo

(The boy’s bathroom, after rehearsal. JEREMY is trying to wash the letters off his

backpack when RICH walks in.)

 

RICH

I told you not to wash that off.

(JEREMY busies himself with his backpack.)

JEREMY

 

Where’s my homework?

 

RICH

I’m talking to you, tall-ass!

 

JEREMY

 

Why do you keep calling me that? I’m not even that tall!

(RICH heads to a urinal.)

 

RICH

 

You could be, if you weren’t hunched over all scared all the time. The only thing

more pathetic is the way you’re sneaking off to a stall to get away from me.

(JEREMY was trying to do just that. He stops, busted.)

Stall’s for girls. You a girl, Jeremy?

JEREMY

 

How can you talk to people while you’re... Y’know.

 

RICH

 

Confidence.

 

JEREMY

You might wanna...watch the floor...

(Because suddenly, Rich is twitching. As if he’s receiving a message from beyond. He

begins muttering to himself under his breath. It’s creepy.)

 

JEREMY

Uh... I just remembered I don’t have to pee after all—

 

RICH

Don’t move.

(JEREMY freezes. Slowly, RICH zips up. Then turns to face JEREMY. Menacing.)

You don’t remember me freshman year, do you?

 

JEREMY

You didn’t go here freshman year—

(RICH pounds the wall. Scary.)

 

RICH

I DID! You just didn’t notice. Nobody did!

“The Squip Song”

 

RICH

FRESHMAN YEAR

DIDN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND OR A CLUE I WAS A LOSER JUST LIKE YOU

GOOD TIMES WOULD ONLY

SOAR BY

I WAS GROSS

AS EVERY FEMALE WOULD ATTEST

MY SEXTING WAS A FUTILE QUEST

MY LITTLE PENIS WAS DEPRESSED

IT WAS SO LONELY

POOR GUY

I WAS HOPELESS, HOPELESS

I WAS HELPLESS, HELPLESS

EVERY TIME I'D WALK THE HALLWAY I WOULD TRIP

I WAS STAGNANT AND IDLE

I WAS SO SUICIDAL AND THEN, THEN, THEN

THEN, THEN, THEN, THEN, THEN

THEN, THEN, THEN, THEN

THEN I GOT A SQUIP.

 

JEREMY

 

You got quick?

 

RICH

 

Not quick. Squip.

 

JEREMY

 

I’ve just never heard of it before.

 

RICH

 

That’s the point. This is some top-secret-can’t-even-look-it-up-on-the-internet

shit.

IT'S FROM JAPAN

IT'S A GREY OBLONG PILL

QUANTUM NANOTECHNOLOGY CPU

THE QUANTUM COMPUTER IN THE PILL

WILL TRAVEL THROUGH YOUR BLOOD UNTIL

IT IMPLANTS IN YOUR BRAIN AND IT TELLS YOU WHAT TO DO

 

JEREMY

What? That’s not even possible.

(RICH shoves JEREMY against a wall—)

 

RICH

 

Shut up, tall-ass!

(Beat, he realizes what he’s doing and lets him go.)

Sorry, old habits. Look, I apologize for treating you like human garbage all the

time. I only did it ‘cause my squip said I had to. But now it’s saying you’re not a

bad guy. That you might want a squip of your own. ‘Course, if you’re not

interested...

 

JEREMY

So it’s like... (whispers) Drugs?

RICH

It's better than drugs, Jeremy.

IT'S FROM JAPAN

IT'S A GREY OBLONG PILL

QUANTUM NANOTECHNOLOGY CPU

THE QUANTUM COMPUTER IN THE PILL

WILL TRAVEL THROUGH YOUR BLOOD UNTIL

IT IMPLANTS IN YOUR BRAIN AND IT TELLS YOU WHAT TO DO

IT'S PRE-PROGRAMMED

IT'S AMAZING

SPEAKS TO YOU DIRECTLY

YOU BEHAVE AS

IT'S APPRAISING

HELPS YOU ACT CORRECTLY

HELPS YOU TO BE COOL

HELPS YOU RULE

PICTURE THIS

NOBODY CARES IF YOU ARE LATE

CUZ EVEN TEACHERS THINK YOU'RE GREAT

YOUR WEEKEND'S JUST A FULL-ON SLATE

OF BLOWOUT BENDERS

OF TEENAGE ROCKSTAR SPLENDORS

RIGHT NOW YOU'RE HELPLESS, HELPLESS

YOU ARE ALMOST HOPELESS

ON THE SCHOOL SOCIAL MAP YOU'RE JUST A BLIP

 

BUT IF YOU TAKE MY ADVICE AND IF YOU

PAY THE LISTED PRICE, WELL THEN YOU

GO FROM SAD TO INTERESTING TO HIP

YEAH, YOUR WHOLE LIFE WILL FLIP

YEAH, WHEN YOU BUY A SQUIP

RICH

 

I got a hook-up, this guy works at Payless Shoes at the Menlo Park Mall. It’s six

hundred.

 

JEREMY

 

Dollars?

 

RICH

 

It’s worth it. Bring the money on Monday. You’ll see.

(RICH starts to exit.)

 

JEREMY

Aren’t you gonna wash your hands?

RICH

Aw, man, Jeremy. You know what you need?

A SQUIP

A SQUIP

A SQUIP

NO LONGER A DRIP

WHEN YOU GOT IN YOUR GRIP

A SQUIP

(RICH exits. We follow JEREMY from the bathroom to his bedroom, later that night.)

 

JEREMY

IT'S FROM JAPAN

IT'S A GREY OBLONG PILL

QUANTUM NANOTECHNOLOGY CPU

THE QUANTUM COMPUTER IN THE PILL

WILL TRAVEL THROUGH MY BLOOD UNTIL

IT IMPLANTS IN MY BRAIN AND IT TELLS ME WHAT TO DO

IT HELPS ME TO BE COOL

IT HELPS ME RULE

**Author's Note:**

> also we are going to find a voice cast along with some animators to work on an animatic for this. the offical voice cast will be released by may.


End file.
